When the drunkness takes over CHANNY after SWAS
by beeheartsli
Summary: Sonny and Chad are officially together, So random and Mackenzie Falls are as cool about it as they ever will be but now there's obstacles to face together. Will they get through them? What happens that night when Chad has a little too much to drink?
1. That night: Chad packs a punch

**When the drunkness takes over:**

**takes place after Sonny with a Secret, the hour special thingie :)**

**available on youtube for anyone who hasn't seen!**

**

* * *

**

_Chad and Sonny are finally in a relationship. The days of pretending to hate one another were over and it had been a very long day for the kids driving and flying up to Wisconsin, finding out one of Chads own had tried to kill Sonny and fixing all of their relationships. _

_Everything was back to normal._

_Finally._

_the kids could enjoy some peace._

_But for how long?_

_Till 4am that evening,_

The night sky over hollywood was thick with grey clouds and It had been a long night for the Condor Studio kids after the Wesconsin scenario earlier.

Sonny had never felt more relieved to know everyone wasn't doubting her intentions anymore.

Sonny lay in her bed alone, the duvet on the floor of her empty flat. Her thoughts were spreading onto her pillow in the form of tears.

Today had been very dramatic, but she guessed thats what came with dating someone from the falls.

She slowly turned her head to her left, washing her eyes over the alarm clock that was laying next to her phone.

Chad had gone out clubbing with Grady, you know: to bond or whatever.

It was 3.47am, She'd been waiting for hours, for a call or a text or -something. Anything.

For the third time that minute, the brunette hoplessly checked her phone.

Niko was crashed on her sofa, she didn't want to wake him just to walk across the street to go home. He'd fell asleep in the middle of their movie marathon, curled up within a grey blanket, popcorn littered over himself. She was jealous, unable to fall asleep no matter how hard she tried. Her mind was way to overactive with worry.

She could of layed there for minutes, hours. Just thinking about anything and everything.

She thought about calling Tawni.

But couldn't bring herself to seem like the worried mother figure.

Suddenly, Sonny perked up as she heard a key go into the slot. The door opened and closed. She sighed happily and shuffled comfily in bed, Chad and Grady were obviously planning on sleeping here, that didn't bother her at all.

She hated living alone anyways, since her mom moved back home.

Next thing, Sonny hears a loud crash and a Chad like groan. She sat up, pushing her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Chad?" She threw out into the darkness. There was no reply. She swallowed the contents of her throat and rushed into the living room, turning on the lightswitch to see him on the floor with a fumed expression on his perfect face.

"A-are You Okay?" She asked quietly, putting her hand out to haul him up.

"NO!" he spat, scaring the small girl slightly. Sonny jolted and looked over to Niko, she didn't want him to wake up.

Surley enough, the boy was still sprawled across the sofa in a deep sleep as before. As Chad began to pull himself up off the floor, Sonny grabbed his wrist and ushered him into her bedroom.

"And i certainly don't need you!" He said coldy and snatched his arm away, a glare to match. Ouch.

"Wha-?" Sonny was lost for words as she watched him steady himself. Where was all this sudden hurt coming from? She was definatly not used to somthing like this from her "boyfriend".

"Look, I dont need people like you in my life anymore, I came to tell you!" He said it almost like it was obvious.

He was uneasy, he would fall any second; She could tell. Just as Sonny supsected, he toppled.

She rolled her eyes, he was in a right state.

She tried to catch him, and steady him but he used all his strength and pushed her. He PUSHED her. He'd never pushed her, or hurt her in any way! Only playfuly, but this was harsh and raw.

He was full of rage.

"Please calm down, Chad!" Her voice cracked mid-sentance, looking deep into his clouded eyes, there was a grey fog covering the normally glistening blue vibrant iris'.

"Calm down?" He was bodering shouting, as he paced the messy bedroom, clothes littered on the floor and photo's covering the walls.

"Why?" He continued, taking a small step closer to her.

"B-because your scaring me," She said quietly, feeling tears stream down her cheeks and drip from her lips.

She begged them not to fall in front of Chad.

But it was a hopeless wish.

"I dont care?" He laughed, waving his arms around carelessly and sarcasticly.

He didn't.

Of course he didn't, he's a star and it's all about him.

"Well," She began, attempting to argue "Well, I care, you're supposed to be my boyfriend!" She shouted back angrily, he wouldn't hurt her.

She knew he wouldn't hurt her. Her tears were telling a different story as she wrapped her arms around her body for protection, clothed in her green pyjamas. He was scaring her and he had never scared her before. He was just being an inmature twat.

"Oh yeah?"

"Well you're not right!" He slurred,

"You always put your show first! Always! You're supposed to be my girlfriend, and your never there, never!" His eyes narrowed in anger and he was so close, she felt his alcohol breath hit her face and she turned up her nose at the strong smell, blended with his own vomit.

"What are you- talking about?" She asked.

Confused, avoiding his horrible gaze and swalloing the contents of her mouth that was already dry,

She did that when she was nervous and Chad always made her nervous.

From day one in the cafeteria, she always got butterflies around him.

She snapped back to reality, experiencing a different kind of nerves.

"I risked it! I told them i was with you and that's how it was, but you?" He glared deep into her eyes,

"It's always about them, you lied about going on a date with me, you're ashamed aren't you?" He said calmly at her, her eyes dropped to the floor and another tear rolled down her sad face and hit the carpet.

She wanted the Chad that would of already stopped the tear and be holding her by now. But he was right, She's never there for him. She'd lied to everyone about them being together.

His tone was so harsh and She wanted to run, run away from him.

"Well!" he spat through gritted teeth, Sittting on the edge of the bed.

"Answer me!" He suddenly shouted, jumping up from the bed where he was sitting and stumbling over to her.

"Chad, I love you!" She shouted, praying Niko hadn't been awoken.

Her eyes were red and her vision blured from the tears falling from them.

"I know now may not be the best time-" She kept a comfortable distance from his uncertain stance,

"-But i do and- and i dont want to loose you, i'm sorry!" She pleaded, sobbing before him.

She stood plucking up all courage she had inside her tiny body for as long as she could then, she went as close to Chad as possible, she knew the calm, loveable, charming Chad was in there somewhere.

She looked deep in his eyes and held his strong arms down with her thin, girly ones.

"Chad-" She pasued,

"Please." Her voice was a desperate sob, He looked almost understanding for a moment and Sonny sighed, reducing the grip on his arms.

He did save her from being blown up by a cheese bomb! thats got to count for something, he cant just change like this!

He seemed calm but suddenly all she saw was a blur of a fist heading towards her and before she could move, it was too late.

She turned her throbbing face and in a matter of seconds, her light body had hit the cold, hard wall. All the pain seemed to overtake all her feelings at that time, her face ached, stung and throbbed and she was crying heavily, why did he do that. Why would a loving, caring boyfriend punch his lady?

She shakily averted her sore eyes up to Chad's face, he stood, proud and slightly confused along with tired, and drunk. Niko quietly peeked his head around the door In his sleepy state and dropped his gaze down to her,

"You know some people are trying to slee-" He stopped mid sentence as his eyes widened and he understood everything that had happened in the last few seconds.

He was disgusted, Niko smashed his tightly clenched fist into Chads face.

Twice.

Sonny's heart dropped hearing the boy she was in love with wince in pain as he fell to the floor, but she felt safe and calm for the first time that night.

Niko tried to pull her up, she didn't move an inch. He looked sorrowfully at her and instead, sat down and wrapped his strong arms aroud her frame, he grabbed the phone sitting up on the bedside table and dialled two nines before she stopped him, snatching the phone.

"Niko?" She screeched and looked up to his brown eyes.

"Dude, take a small look what he's done to you, It's just for tonight!" Niko stung, as a bruise already formed around her left eye.

Sonny sighed, sorrowfully looking over at Chad's body sprawlled on the floor over the opposing side of the bedroom.

Niko heart raced all night, as didnt remove his grip from his best girl.

The moment the officers knocked on the door, Niko was already opening it.

They handcuffed Chad as he was dazily awoken, She felt her skin goosbump all over and her heart missed a few beats as his gaze locked with hers for a moment.

Everything stopped.

Time, sensation, pain- and then they took him away.

He shouted at them and threatened them, he'd changed. Their harsh words rung in her mind as she barely listened to what was unfolding in front of her.

"You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something that you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence"

Neither her or Niko slept for the rest of that night, Chad's and her converstation, replayed and replayed in her head and Niko just tried his very best to take in the whole situation that played that night.

She'd let him slip through her fingers, till he found drink to rely on.

This was all her fault.

She deserved everything.

She was disgusted with herself.

The next few hours were a blur of silence and thinking, neither slept.

When the Hollywood sky was swept over with a light blue, they seperated to get washed and dressed.

Sonny loved mornings. She always put effort into her appearence.

She prided herself on her attitude that adopted it self in the early hours of the morning, ready to work.

This Saturday morning was different.

Simple clothes, bare faced and her hair scraped back from her face were going to have to do.

She dared herself to look in the mirror and before her eyes, there was a huge smudge of black, purple and blue all the way around her sparkling chocolate left eye.

Mid-eyebrow, was a small cut to match ther one on her rosy red lips.

Sonny frowned at her appearence today, before wincing in the pain.

"Why did he do it?" Was the only thing she could part her lips to say.

I met Niko downstairs in the apartment block as he came back from his own apartment, fresh faced and clothed.

"Woah Son-, that looks like it hurts, you alright?" he asked comfortingly,

"It's fine," Sonny half smiled, pulling her car keys from her bag,

"Come on" She announced, "We best get to Tawni's, text Grady too." She continued, Only thinking about her boyfriend.

Well she was guessing she wasn't his girlfriend anymore.

* * *

**Should i continue? up to you guuuuuuuuuuuuys! so REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! pretty please with Chad on top? ;)**


	2. aftermath: Getting him back

**thanks for the positive response guys! wasn't sure if you'd like this! :)**

as you asked, heres the next chapter!

_hope you likeeeeeee it! review PLEASE! _

;)

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

My head was throbbing hardcore. Oh my gosh. I'm going to explode.

My eyes had never felt more heavy in my life, I groaned aloud and pushed my hair out of my face, and pulled my eyelids apart to see a blur of white ceiling.

Immediatly i squinted at the newly veiwed light then everything fell into focus and I realised this was neither my apartment or Sonnys.

I pulled my hands up to my temples and rubbed either side of head, before I winced and noted that my face was incredibly hurting, I quietly cursed then sat up, inhaling a strong smell of stale alcohol through my nose.

I Slowly pulled up my heavy body to be sat on the edge of the bed.

This room was small, square and very basic.

So not up to my standards. Urgh.

It was cold, the bed was uncomfortable, it was dull and it- PRISON!

Oh god, It only just clicked. I'm in prison, i'm in prison, oh my gosh i'm in an actuall cell.

Was this really happening to Chad Dylan Cooper?

I had better be dreaming.

Or nightmaring..

What if i was in here for weeks, months, or even years? I mean, I've only ever been in a cell once before that was on episode 12 of season 2, Mackenzie Falls, Oh my gosh, what about the Falls?

Okay Chad, think straight.

Why are you here?

I got to my feet and the room began to spin, Hangover of the century much?

Maybe i'd die in here! I gasped and realsied everything I was missing on the outside world.

The parties, the studio, the fans, the sunlight... Sonny!

She's going to be so disapointed with me, again. Thats all I ever seem to do, disapoint her.

Oh for fucks sake, no no no.

Suddenly I truly felt like Hollywoods bad boy. And my heart was beating faster every second, in sync with my throbbing head.

**SONNY'S POV**

"Everythings going to be okay Sonny, don't worry." Niko said happily, picking up on my pain, he turned the radio up a little more, messing with the window button.

"Niko, my boyfriend Is In a prison cell." I gritted my teeth,

"I'm sorry-" he began, "I know It hurts, but you know that Chad only cares for himself and always has done."

"Thats not true!" I sharply turned the corner leading up to Tawni's block. There was a considerate Chad deep down that cares about more than publicity and himself.

Niko scoffed and continued to play with the window button, feeling defeated.

"Sonny, I'm sorry but what am I supposed to think when he's gone and done that, I'm just glad I was there, I mean, what would've happened If I didn't interupt?" Niko was making a lot of sense, I didn't like this.

I didn't like it at all, you knew things were bad when Niko or Grady started getting like this

"I don't want to think about it" He shuddered as the engine of my small red car faded to stop.

We sat silently for a little while, watching the rain roll down the windows on this stupid cloudy day. The inside handle had small droplets on where Niko had opened and closed the window so many times.

"Thankyou," I said, barely audible.

He smiled slightly, "It's nothing, now come on, time to face the music."

**AT TAWNI'S**

"Morning, Queen Tawni," Niko smirked, walking ahead of me into Tawni's.

I stood firmly by the door of her decorated to perfection apartment, watching her do her morning yoga. It was her new 'Thing'. Something about making her prettier. I was counting down the seconds until she or Grady were to notice my face.

Niko had sat himself on the sofa next to his best friend in front of the TV.

Tawni rushed into her bedroom.

"Good night?" Niko asked, winking at Grady.

"Yeah It was wicked, you should of been there, man! Chad was pretty cool, but he did get so damn drunk" Grady laughed, "I lost him at about two," He sighed, before Tawni came tottering out again, many items of clothing in hand.

"Okay, so Sonny, I was wondering which of these went best with this nail polish, because this shade of pink with this shade of orange- OH my gosh!" She dropped a few peices of clothing from her left hand onto the carpet and her sparkling orange nails snapped to cover her mouth in shock.

Her voice squeaked in confusion as she turned her head from side to side.

I didn't know what to say, I pulled my signature nervous grin and glanced over to Niko for help.

"Oh it's nothing, I just-" I began, before Tawni started again

"What are you wearing?" She gasped, "Sonny, I thought I trained you better!"

I was hurt, she noticed my outfit before my beaten up face.

"Tawni, how can you care so much about my clothes and not my face?" I exclaimed, truly confused how this girls brain worked.

She screeched, and Grady quickly jumped up too.

"Who-" She suddenly fell serious, "Who, did that?" Her face more confused than she had ever been. One of the thickest silences ever, fell upon us.

"Cooper," Niko sighed, shoving his hands deep in his pockets, and walking over to my side.

"You mean, Cha-ad did that to you?" Tawni asked quietly, setting the other clothes down over the back of the sofa, loosing interest.

That never happens.

"He-" I didn't know what to say, he did do It. I had to stop before I burst into tears.

Tawni rushed closer, her heels clicking on the floor with every step and awkwardly, she put her arms around me.

I struggled abit in her grip and looked up to her, a puzzled expression stretching across my face.

But before I could question her awkward comforting, Niko and Grady had joined.

"We're always here with you Sonny, we're not like him." Grady mumbled,

I was so tense.

I pulled away,

"Like what, leave Chad alone!" I used my high defensive tone,

"Sonny, for fucks sake, he punched you in the face! Dont you get that he's not worth it?" Niko was getting angrier about this the longer he thought about It and I simply couldn't take It.

"I dont care, I'm going to get him out of there," I stumbled over my own words and turned to open the front door,

I heard Tawni ask what I meant and Niko explained where he spent the night:

-Los Angeles, West Hollywood Police Station.

"We have to go get him" I said,

"But what if he hurts you again" Tawni almost whispered, the boys nodding in agreement.

"He won't hurt me." I tried to sound sure, but i wasn't.

Maybe he would hurt me. I really wanted to think he wouldn't though.

I half smiled, the cut on my lip stinging, and we all made our way across Hollywood with a quiet, rainy car journey.

"We're here," Grady said, I took a breath and got out of the car.

Flashes of white blinded me, from all directions.

"Sonny, Who did this to you?" "Are you pressing charges for your attack?" "Why is Chad Dylan Cooper inside the police station?"

Paperazzi.

"BACK OFF YOU PATHETIC BADLY DRESSED VERMIN!" Tawni screeched over their questions.

She took me by the shoulders inside and we asked at reception, Chad was sober and free to go. As long as I didn't want to press charges, obviously not.

He was free to determine our future together.

Free to crush me or pull me together.

Free to punch my other eye.

This was It, my heart was beating so hard and fast I could feel It In my throat, I felt like I did last night.

My mouth completly dried up, my lips trembled.

If that wasn't nerves I don't know what Is.

I miss him, I want to hold him close and tell him that I'm always here for him.

Does he even remember it all?

Is he still mad with me?

"Sonny?" Grady waved his hand in front of my face, I snapped to reality to see his confused eyes staring deep into mine from beneath his blonde fringe, soaked through from the rain.

"Right," I took a breath, a broken smile playing on my lips. "Lets go."

The whole building was cold, full of angry police officers and solomn people.

A lady escorted us to his cell and unlocked the complicated mechanism.

The second the door opened, Chad quickly jumped to his feet.

I took my chance and ran over to him, Tawni tried to grab me but she missed and ended up clutching thin air.

I didnt care, I just latched my arms Chad Dylan Cooper's neck as tight as I could and didnt pull back or get angry.

He just hugged me like he used to, I inhaled a strong smell of stale alcohol on him and turned up my nose.

I could hear my friends, mumbling in the doorway, how stupid I was and how much he disgusted them.

My face pushed against his neck, absolutly killing me but.

It felt like it could of lasted forever, we pulled away and his expression suddenly changed.

His icey blue eyes were full of panic, he cupped my cheek softly.

"What h-happened to your face!" He asked, sounding horrified.

He obviously didn't remember anything.

"Ha!" Niko said viciously, "What happened, I'll tell-"

"It doesnt matter Chad" I interupted loudly, shooting a desperate look over to Niko, his arms tightly folded.

I couldn't help feeling my cheeks burn up.

"Of course it does!" He exclaimed, raising his voice caringly.

This was the real Chad. _Or was it the sober Chad?_

"We'll talk about it later, anyway are you ok?" I asked, clutching his Shaky left hand.

I couldn't concerntrate on any of his words, i looked down to his hand. It was freezing cold, on his knuckles, there were two small red cuts.

"I'm absolutly fine, I'm so glad you're here" He smiled, his perfect smiles were always contagious.

"Let's go," Tawni said flatly, turning on her heel. I nodded, and intwined my hand with Chad's.

I took a deep breath, before we left into the pouring rain: where the paperazzi were waiting.

They shouted millions of questions. That Chad probably didn't know the answer to himself,

He insisted on driving, so I could sit with Tawni and Grady in the back of the car.

It was a silent ride, I watched the droplets race down the window until his amused voice peirced the silence.

"Oh, yeah. I meant to ask you,"

"Yeah?" Niko replied flatly, from looking out the speckled window.

"Why the heck was I In there?" He asked, smirking.

Oh god.

"You dont remember?" Niko started quietly.

Chad shook his head, I caught his eye in the rearview mirror and quickly looked away, Tawni rested her hand on top of mine and I smiled in her direction.

Niko suddenly dropped guilty, he spaced his words out and slowly began,

"When you got back to Sonny's last night, you were angry and drunk" He started

"She tried her best to calm you down, but you- AHHH"

The car haulted from fourty five to a dead standstill, the tyres lost control and skidded in the rain, the kids held on for their lives until the car was facing the way they had just come.

All that could be heard was their breath and the pitter patter of rain on the metal roof.

I didnt believe It, It felt like we were waiting for a bomb to go off.

I was biting my lip so hard, It was almost bleeding and nobody dared to move a muscle.

"Oh my god, I did that to her" He sounded more angry than ever. "Didn't i!" His voice raised, quavering with sorrow in the middle. He sounded almost physically disgusted.

Niko sighed and nodded, before turning around and mouthing 'sorry' to me.

Without another word, Chad unclasped his seatbealt and got out of the car.

"Guys, take the car home please!" I blurted, fumbling with my own seatbelt. "I'll call you,"

I slammed the door and followed Chad as he ran through the icy rain, he finally stopped running when we got to a park and he threw himself angrily onto a blue metal bench.

I cleared my already stinging throat from behind, to let him know I was there.

He looked up from having his head in his hands, sobbing and weeping.

He looked at me, but then away again in pain.

It was like I was hurting him just by looking at him.

I didn't know what to say, I sat down next to him.

"Something up?" I asked Loudly, over the precipication occuring around us.

* * *

**hope you likeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed 3**

review for next add my lovelys :) xxxxxx


	3. We're Falling Like The Rain: i hope?

**Chapter Three3**

**We're Falling Like The Rain: **hope we can catch it.

_didn't get any reviews really for chapter two!_

_vote on review:_

_should i continue this?_

**i PROMISE the storyline starts after this chapter :)**

the first three haveeeee to be boring, or the next ones wont make any sense.

gotta _build up a relationship _as they say 33

**xoxoxoxox**

* * *

"Why are you here?" He shouted In return.

"Because," I replied, sitting down,

"The star of MacKenzie Falls is sulking on a park bench and In all honesty, It's not good for his bad boy rep," I smirked, resting my hand on his soaked leg.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"Look Chad, It was an accident. You were drunk, It was late and I was being-"

"Sonny," He interrupted, his voice quavering.

I watched the rain plaster his fringe to his forehead and the water ran down his perfect face, drowned with sorrow.

I couldn't help but get lost in his cold eyes, once again.

"I tried," He said quietly, barely audible actually.

I could barely make out what he'd said.

Before I knew It, he got up to walk away.

"So what, that's It?" I fumbled to my feet and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around.

My face must of looked devastated, I felt so broken.

He looked at me, getting lost in his own thoughts as I waited for him to speak.

"You're generous, you're giving, you're polite, you're sweet and considerate and thoughtful and selfless and you're-" His words came out In a hurry, most guys would say this in a sweet, romantic way.

He seemed more angry to be perfectly honest.

But I guess that's just Chad.

"Perfect," He finished, letting a deep breath out.

My heart fluttered, warming my whole body: even through this freezing downpour.

I felt my legs shivering vigorously In my skinnies but I simply didn't care.

"I'm all about me, my show, I'm an asshole Son" He admitted openly, " Do you know how long I tried to tell myself that I didn't care what you thought of me? When really you make me more nervous than anyone I've ever met. You're different." He paused, sitting back down on the bench.

He tugged on my hand, my skin crawling under his touch.

I sat myself down on his left, once again.

"I was constantly scared that the stupid, false Chad Dylan Cooper that comes out in front of the cameras was going to get In the way of the geeky Chad who still gets butterflies around you, and he did." He pushed his free hand through his hair,

"I tried my fucking best to stop being that obnoxious, self centered prick that thinks he's so damn great but I couldn't, All I care about Is myself." Streams of warm tears were dripping from his cheeks, before the rain would wash them away along with millions of other drops.

His gorgeous crystal eyes were sore, tinting red.

"I know this Is the end and I know I completely blew my chance with you I just cant believe I ever hurt you, It hurts me to even think about It." He admitted, "And yes, way more than you not caring about the Falls, no fortune cookies needed to decide that."

I couldn't believe a word he was saying as I looked around the empty park, the grey light swamping the gorgeous city skyline.

"You deserve so much better, not better looking because well, there isnt anybody better looking," He half smiled jokingly.

"But I just wanted to say, I'm-" He swallowed, preparing to say something he never says. ever.

"Sor-" I smiled, as he struggled to say it.

"S-sorry!" My heart stopped. Chad Dylan Cooper was sorry. Chad Dylan Cooper was being selfless.

"Cooper, are you done?"

He nodded, frowning.

"Oh Chad," I slightly laughed, feeling my eyes prick with tears that I managed to keep in.

Not like you'd see them through this rainfall.

"I cant believe I'm sitting on a Hollywood park bench with Chad Dylan Cooper In the pouring rain, your not so bad you know," I cupped his cheek with my hand, to bring our eyes Into contact.

"You don't have to change for me, because I love that obnoxious, self centered prick that thinks he's so damn great, and you know what?" I paused, he furrowed his eyes in confusion, waiting for my answer.

"He Is great, as much as I'd hate to admit" I winked, a warm smile spreading across my face.

I could feel his breath on my face, everything seemed to slow down and suddenly, before I could say anything more: his hand was holding the side of my face, my cheek tingling under his sensation.

His lips had crashed onto mine.

I lost all feeling of the rainfall, the cold, I couldn't think, or move.

I was kissing the best actor of our generation: Chad Dylan Cooper.

Our lips moved in sync, perfectly.

Everything felt perfect.

I ran my hands through his hair, he'd always forbidden anybody to touch it.

I'm not sure how long It lasted, all I know Is every single one of my senses was overpowered with him.

Was this what love was?

"Sonny, I-" He paused, sitting up, his voice full of fear.

"I think I'm In love with you,"

Everything suddenly fell silent,

"You are?" I finally spoke up, barely audible.

Chad scrolled through his iphone, wiping some stray raindrops from the screen but all of a sudden, he changed tunes.

"No- Yes, No, I-I mean- I need to go now," He stumbled over his words, and with that: Chad got up in a hurry and quickly made his way down the path back towards the streets of Hollywood.

"I ur- Bye," I whispered, knowing he didn't hear.

Ouch?

**CHAD'S POV**

I just found out something new:

I'm In love with Sonny Munroe, the girl from 'Chuckle City'.

I've never been In love before, and It feels kind of, good?

Oh god no, I can already feel myself changing- and It's weird.

This was all so much easier when It was just Me, Myself and I.

I never want this to end.

But-

theres always a 'but'.

**SONNY'S POV**

That really hurt, as i solemnly walked back home through the deteriorating rain, I pulled out my phone.

_"That was kind of harsh, why the sudden exit? love Sonny xox"_

**Sending to: Chad Cooper

I sighed, pushing my soaked hair out of my face, and shoving my phone back in my pocket, wondering how It didn't get ruined In the rain.

All I could think about was that kiss, my screen clearly displayed:

**1 New Message! **

**Opens

_"Good. and you were boring me, have better places to be. -Chad"_

Urm, my feelings? Ouch.

* * *

**okay, his sudden mean-ness may seem weird but its all gonna make sense :)**

**promise!  
**remember, vote wether i should continue or not!  
thanks for reading!

(if anyone actually did)

_much larve._

_**xoxoxoxox**_


	4. Dear Sonny: everyday feels like a Monday

CHAPTER**4**:_ Dear Sonny._

**so, i wanted to say thanks guys :)**

**you're lovely.**

i shall indeed continue!

_so, I'm sorry this chapter is going to be In two halves._

_Alot still wont make sense, i apologise!  
_

hang in there though!

haha

_**much love **_

oxoxo

* * *

The puddles on the Hollywood streets were drying up and evolving Into a new day as the clock struck 4am.

Chad Dylan Cooper lay In his bed, his eyebrows furrowed as he slept peacefully.

The air was thick with quiet and his duvet was astray on the floor, unwanted and neglected.

Anyone close by was suddenly awoken from an awful shout, full of terror.

The kind to make your heart jump, the kind to take your breath away.

Chad's eyes quickly shot open to reveal his glowing pools of blue, welling with tears.

His chest rose and fell viciously and he desperately tried to catch his breath.

"It was just a dream, just a dream, just a dream"

His broken voice repeated the words over and over, between his desperate breaths.

He shakily rose his hand to his forehead and wiped the beads of nervous sweat away, before doing the same with his tears: currently staining his cheeks with fear.

It wasn't just a dream though.

It was his reality, and he knew it was only the end of the beginning.

Three male faces stained his mind all night, to the point of pure sorrow.

Chad found himself sobbing on his kitchen floor, a bottle of whiskey In hand.

Sonny however, opened her heavy eyes to be met by the Monday morning light. She stretched her arms before herself and shook her fringe from her eyes.

It was another beautiful, glowing Los Angeles day behind the curtains.

Although, Sonny wasn't glowing.

She started on her morning routine, get dressed, gather scripts, apply makeup and any other tasks that needed completing before she sighed, realsing she'd have to colide with Hollywood.

Her beaten face, distant boyfriend and all.

**CAFETERIA**

**SONNY'S POV**

"Thanks Ms Bitumen for the concern, but It's fine: I just fell," I flashed my signature smile, and waved my teacher off.

Her face was blank with worry.

This was the ninth person today I'd lied to about my face.

I've never been a liar.

And now I was becoming a pro.

I collapsed myself Into a blue plastic chair, letting a tired sigh escape from my slit lips.

The blonde haired drama obsessed teenage boy was stuck on my mind.

I hadn't spoken to him since he walked away from me so coldly In the park.

He told me he loved me.

But now?  
I guess It was a mistake, a cruel joke at the least.

I really saw something In that boy.

Now I can barely see from my right eye.

"Sonny, Sonny!" Tawni ran Into the cafeteria, I watched her shuffle over In her platform heels, a copy of Tween Weekly In her hand: waving in the air.

She caught her breath,

"You made cover!" Her smile was sympathetic, lop sided and felt more like a 'I feel really bad for you, but I don't want you to feel any worse' kind of smile.

I took the magazine from her hand, and flipped It over to see me and Chad, hand In hand: walking out of the Los Angeles police station on saturday_,_

The headline read:

'_From CDC to GBH'_

"Oh, boy." I mumbled under my breath, harsh.

No wonder he didn't come Into work today.

Tawni twiddled her hair around her fingers impatiently, she was never good for talking to about anything.

"I know I'm no good for this kind of stuff," She pulled out a seat next to me and placed herself In It gracefuly.

I smiled, appreciating her attempt.

"But I just wanted to say, It's all going to blow over soon, and you're gonna' wonder why you ever even gave him a second look."

Wait- what?

"Tawni, I love him!" I threw down the magazine and folded my arms tightly , ignoring the article about me inside.

"Sonny, don't be ridiculous!" She shrieked, I jumped out of my chair. She followed my actions and stood opposing me

"People make mistakes Tawn- he was drunk!" By now, the whole cafeteria had quietened to listen to our argument.

**CHAD'S POV**

I woke up on the cold kitchen floor, soaked In Whiskey and my own vomit.

My head was pounding with the memories of last nights dreams.

I can't let them get to Sonny like they got to my Dad.

I just can't.

She doesn't understand, she never will.

That's what hurts the most.

This day was going to be painful.

This was going to be a day to end everything once and for all.

I knew I had to get cleaned up, so despite being three hours late for work, I got ready slowly and surely.

I can't explain what I did to Sonny that night.

I could blame It on the drink.

But the drink didn't smack her In the face, I did.

Every time, every time I take a sip.

I can't control It.

And I do something like that.

Something that makes me wish I was dead.

**NO POV**

Chad made It to Condor Studios, Just as lunch was beginning.

He'd been attacked by paparazzi all over Hollywood, It had all gotten out now.

There was no hiding from the truth.

But what they didn't know was that, something new:

was just beginning.

He slowly walked the halls, ignoring the whispers and abuse.

Until he followed Sonny's daily routine to the cafeteria.

**SONNY'S POV**

She dropped her gaze to the ground as a wrecked boy stood by the Cafeteria door, he always knew where she was and when.

I looked Chad up and down.

His hair was a mess to match his tired eyes and chapped lips.

He looked sorrowfully over In my direction.

Everything moved slower than any moment of my life.

I watched him slowly vacate over to the table I'd just been sitting at.

He handed me a crumpled white envelope, keeping his eyes glued to It.

It had my name scripted on the front in small capital letters, Chad always wrote In capital letters.

He wrapped his arms around my neck as a deathly silence filled everybody In the cafeteria.

I strongly took In Chad's smell, lingering on his MacFalls uniform.

He pulled away and softly pressed his lips to my cheek, careful not to put pressure on my bruising.

He took one last look at me before turning on his heel and leaving the cafeteria.

I didn't dare say a word.

One second, he's texting me saying he has better things to do.

The next, he's embracing me like this.

He's acting so weird.

Tawni took me by the wrist, and softly tugged me. She wanted privacy, and we wern't going to get any here.

**CHAD'S POV**

This was It, she was probably reading the letter by now.

I dropped my eyes to my phone-

**1 new message:**

_"no more fucking around kid. money. tomorrow"_

**SONNY'S POV**

I crashed onto the sofa In the prop house, looking up to Tawni nervously.

"Open it," She ushered, as I picked at the seal on the back.

I slid out the small piece of paper, and wandered my eyes over It.

Instantly my mind fell Into shock as I read the words, I didn't know what to do.

My legs felt like jelly and my eyes began to overflow with tears, silently.

"Oh Sonny, What does It say?" Tawni's voice sounded almost expectant, she instantly rushed to my side and grabbed my shaking hands.

The words were now smudging from my tears,

I couldn't believe my eyes.

* * *

**_who wants to know what it says in that letter? :) _**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.

_sorry it sucked,_

_lots of love_

**xoxox**


	5. Last chance: But I drove him away

thanks again guys.

**you rule.**

_heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeres the next part!_

**sorry it's late and rushed 333**

_remember to review :)_

___please?_

___**maccch love.**_

**CHAPTERFIVE5: **_Just a little too late?_

___**

* * *

**_

**SONNY'S POV**

I couldn't stop my tears from falling, like a rainstorm, my eyes the thick grey clouds, dull.

Every last bit of sparkle I once had was drowning out, down my cheeks.

I gripped the paper tightly and my body stiffened.

Tawni frowned, and pulled me into a hug.

A proper hug.

Something I never thought I'd get from Tawni.

I gripped the back of her shirt and sobbed, I gave It everything.

Before she could ask anything, I pulled together, got up and turned on my heel to grab my keys.

"Where are you going?" Tawni raced to catch up as I quickly paced down the So Random halls.

"Can I come?" She begged, jogging alongside me, seeming hesitant.

I did my best to nod but my head was spinning.

I kept the crumpled paper In my pocket.

They followed me out the door and I didn't say a word, didn't look at them. Nobody said anything.

Neither of us said a word as I raced down the Hollywood roads.

I tried to understand the letter, thinking through the words.

_"...you'd never understand,"_

After a long, desperate drive, I screeched the car to a halt at the side of the road, knowing I was going to get fined.

I jumped out, and started mindlessly made my way through the crowds of Hollywood.

Tawni tottered behind, calling my name.

Everything became out of focus, everything had been out of focus for a while.

I entered the train station, the panic was hitting me.

Was it too late?

Of course It was.

I stopped and read all the flashing signs, without a clue of knowing which one Chad was getting on or when.

I didn't know what to do with myself, I tried to open my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"What are we doing here Doug?" Tawni was out of breath

"I-I, drove him away," I muttered, closing my eyes.

"Sonny, English!" Tawni stressed, her eyes as wide as plates.

I Passed her the letter, the smudged crumpled piece of paper.

_'Sonny,_

_Don't get me wrong, I'm crazy about you._

_But I have to go, you'd never understand._

_I can't even look at you anymore,_

_I've quit, I've quit everything._

_goodbye.'_

"Tawn, I-" I began,

"We don't have time, come on we've got to find him!" She screeched, grabbing my wrist softly.

She led the way through the station, reading every notice and listening to every single announcement.

"THERE!" She screamed, pointing to the distance.

A gorgeous blonde boy stepped onto a train with his suitcase in hand, a few carriages up.

"We need to talk to him," Tawni smiled to the man standing by the barriers, pointing to Chad's disappeared figure.

He shook his head firmly,

"Don't you know who I am?" Tawni was outraged, her ego shining through.

I cracked a small smile, I did love her.

I zoned out of Tawni's argument with the station worker, my legs were twitching and I didn't know whether to listen to my heart or head.

I took a breath and I did It, jumped over the barriers.

I ignored shouts from the guy standing by the barriers.

I heard Tawni's loud gasp but I kept running,

"Chad!" My voice was desperate, I got cold hard stares through the windows of the train.

I continued to shout with my raspy voice, panic overtook me.

I didn't know which carriage he was in.

This was the last chance I had. I wasn't wasting it.

**CHAD'S POV**

This was It.

No job.

No girlfriend.

I have nothing.

This wasn't fair.

I started hazily out of the train window, taking in the awful view of the Hollywood station before I checked my phone again.

It was becoming regular. I thought about just trashing the phone, forgetting about them forever.

But they could get to Sonny, and there's nothing I'd regret more.

Like they got to my Dad.

Because now he's gone.

All because of sick, twisted people.

I just wanted to be out of here now, I needed to get home.

Home to my Mom.

Before I could dig my thoughts any further, the high pitched voice of an excited kid pierced my mind,

"Chad Dylan Cooper, Oh my gosh- you're amazing, I-I love you!"

I smiled, nodding to the small, redheaded girl standing before me.

"On your own kid," I sighed "On your own,"

I'd never felt worse In my life than right now.

When was this damn train going to depart?

"One minute to departure," The tannoy loudly replied, I let out a breath of relief.

I just needed to fix everything.

Fix it before Sonny got hurt.

* * *

**who wants to know whats going on with chaaaad? and what he's protecting Sonny from?**

i know i do! )

_review? please? it'll make my day!_

tanksforreeeeading.**333**


	6. I cant loose you: but I already have

**ChapterSix6:**

I can't loose you: but I already have

_okay, sorry this took : long._

**i'm on '********holiday' you see.**

_hope you likeeeeee this one!_

_review?** :)**_

preettyplease?

**_muchloveee3_**

_**

* * *

**_

**SONNY'S POV**

I didn't know what I was going to do, I couldn't see him anywhere.

I slipped through the train doors, just In time.

"Sonny Munroe, It's Sonny Munroe!"

I scanned my eyes over every single person sitting In the train.

Their mumbling was buzzing In my ears.

Then I stopped. There he was. Looking out the window, oblivious to what was going on around him.

An I-pod occupying his mind.

There was a cold silence In the carriage, every eye burned Into the Celebrity couple of the moment.

He turned his head slowly until his eyes locked with mine.

Everything paused.

My mouth turned dry, I felt rediculous.

Why was I here?

Why did I race here?

He was leaving me.

I'm so pathetic.

I couldn't turn back now, everybody was staring at me.

Especially the boy directly In front of me.

It was a way I didn't understand. I couldn't tell If it was rage, shock, sorrow or just plain hatred.

He shook the headphones from his ears, onto his shoulder.

Neither of us said anything, we just locked our eyes.

Ice cold blue on warm chocolate brown.

A fight neither could win.

"Leave." He said quietly, dropping his gaze to his lap.

I shook my head, feeling my body slightly shake with confidence.

I wanted to say something, reveal how I felt about him and tell him he's everything that's been on my mind lately, but my lips stayed firmly pressed together.

"I said Go!" He raised his voice. I jolted slightly, It stug.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, my voice broke mid sentance.

"Sonny, I'm sorry, you'd never unders-" He gritted his teeth, speaking with frustration. Chad never lost his cool.

"Sometimes sorry's not good enough Chad, help me understan-" I started.

"Sonny, do us both a favour and get off this train,"

That stung.

My face fell, Into hurt.

"Didn't you get the hint?" His voice was plain.

He dropped quiet, averting his vision to the window.

"Sonny, what were you thinking?" I heard a Tawni like shriek from behind me, as she finally arrived in the carriage.

Her puffing could be heard clearly by all the passengers.

"I can't loose you," I didn't even know If he heard me, as I ran a hand through my hair, pushing it back.

"You already have Sonny," He didn't look at me.

His words were spaced out, forced.

Almost like this hurt him.

But It didn't.

It didn't hurt him at all.

He's Chad Dylan Cooper: heartbreaker.

"Hold on just a minute, Mr I don't care about anyone but myself!" Tawni stepped forward, pushing me aside.

"I'm doing this because I care about her," He shouted, but Tawni wasn't fazed.

She stepped forward again, almost an inch from his face.

"You care about yourself and MacKenzie." She scolded, "I'll bet you don't even care about your family."

I didn't know what to say, I couldn't stop her.

I watched him bubble up with anger, he viciously jumped to his feet.

His fists clenched tighter than I'd ever seen and he didn't even fight back.

He just mustered up the dirtiest look I'd ever seen, and forced his eyes Into a vicious glare, gritting his teeth In the process.

"Don't-"

**CHAD's POV**

I was vexxed, so angry beyond ever before.

How dare this girl accuse me of not caring for my family, how dare she.

I didn't dare say anything more.

I would of exploded, Into tears, screaming, regret.

My nails dug hard Into my hand as I clenched my fists so tightly, Almost drawing blood.

"Chad, why are you leaving me- everyone?" Sonny softly pushed her friend aside, and melted me like butter with her genuine expression. She was disappointed In me.

When wasn't she? This was hurting, hurting my heart.

I kept my focus on Tawni, shooting her my death glare.

I felt my own shooting pains telling me this was wrong, that I should scoop Sonny Munroe Into my arms and not let go, until she's blue In the face.

But I had to.

It was better, better for her.

All I could do was twist it.

"You don't love me." I scolded, avoiding the rays from her chocolate eyes, their sweetness getting to me once again.

"I d-"

"You were just using me," I interrupted, making everything up as I went along. It hurt. Bad.

I felt tears pricking In the back of my eyes but I kept them firmly Inside me.

"This Is It?" She let hers fall freely, running her mascara down her face in smooth lines towards her jaw.

I nodded emotionlessly, shrugging as If she were insignificant. The rest of the passengers were silent, awkward.

She opened her mouth to speak again but Instead, everyone averted to look at the cause of a loud bang coming from the carriage door.  
"Right misses!" A man In a hat and reflective coat bellowed, directing his words at Sonny and Tawni.

Tawni grabbed her wrist and they began to leg it towards the last open carriage door to the platform, the huge security guard on their trail.

I slumped back Into my seat and sobbed uncontrollably. Knowing I'd lost her forever.

Much like I'd lost my Dad.

To three sick men.

I tried, I tried fucking harder than anything.

But I'd failed.

And It was all my fault.

What If it happens again?

**SONNY'S POV**

"Tawni, Slow Down!" I called over the shreiks of girls and children as we shot past them, our thudding echoing down the train.

We slipped through the doors just as they closed and stood on the platform inside the station, trying to catch our breath.

She collasped onto a bench in a desperate attempt to catch her breath.

"You,"

"Owe,"

"Me."

She managed to puff out words through her heavy breathing as she straightened out her clothes.

I stood, my chest rising and falling, watching the train roll away, towards his destination. Tawni's hand rested on my shoulder as she tried to pull herself up, but It felt like every part of me was melting into the ground.

"He'll come back," She completly waved off the previous events. As if he were merely taking a day trip.

He just rejected me In front of the whole train.

"N-no, no he won't"

I stared. Staring until I couldn't see any more than a small dot heading off Into the distance.

"Sonny, forget him! Just go home-" She began, her breaths smaller now, as she recomposed herself.

"No, I'm not done just yet," I mumbled, thinking of a plan.

"What?"

"I'm not letting him walk out on his _entire_ life!" I declared, Shoving my hand in my pocket and grabbing my phone. Everything was coming into focus, I tried to push behind me the pain, the rejection.

_"Hello?"_  
_"It's me, Sonny?"_  
_"Oh, Sonny, we met at my wonderful Chad's birthday party, It's lovely to hear from you love, hows my gorgeous son and his lady?"_  
_"He's on his way to you right now, and me? Well I need your address now, if you don't mind... that is, Cynthia?"_  
_"Oh of course sweetie, coming to surprise him?"_  
_"Yeah, good idea, I'll surprise him!"_

"What's going on?" Tawni asked In a delicate voice.

I wrote down the last few words of the address on the back of the handwritten letter Chad had given me, using a pen on a counter In the station.

"I told you before, I cant let him walk out on his entire life, on his acting, his friends." I said sternly.

I began to walk as fast as my little legs could take me, out of the station. The security guards who'd tried to stop us before, seemed to of gone.

When we got outside, I dug for my phone again.

"Sonny Munroe, Is It all over for you and Chad Dylan Cooper?" I was suddenly being swarmed by paperazzi, Tawni basked in the attention and averted many questions to herself.

I sighed and dragged her by the wrist around the city until we finally lost them.

As I began to order a taxi, Tawni mouthed to me.

"What are you doing?"

I replied "Taxi," In a dur tone.

She hung up my phone,

"I don't do public transport." She pointed out, looking grossed out.

I smiled.

She was with me.

"I'll drive" She added. I sat For the whole journey, thinking of ways to change his mind, make him believe I was on his side.

I was totally dazed as Tawni raced down the freeway, taking the third exit towards Chad's home town:

I had a knot tightening the muscles In my stomach which somehow managed to tug at my heartstrings as well.

. I looked up to see we'd stopped, outside number Twenty Four. I took a breath and smiled slightly at her, before getting out and nodding as she wished me luck.

"Text me for pick up!" She called, speeding down the long, quiet road: filled with beautiful houses.

I walked to the blue door and I raised my fist and knocked softly, The door swung open to reveal Chad's mother, smiling broadly.

"Sonny Darling, welcome!" She Cooed, pulling me inside and hugging me. She told me to sit down and disapeered to the kitchen.

She poured a cup of tea. I looked around the gorgeous home. Two statues welcomed you either side of the door as you entered to see a grand chandelier hanging from the high ceiling.

There were pots of beautiful flowers In priceless glasses, sitting on marble stands.

A grand piano, sitting modestly In the corner but layed over her mantle peice: were pictures.

It felt like a home.

The pictures were of a smaller blonde kid, smiling just like Chad does now.

Memories.

"He'll be back soon, you can wait In the spare room," She smiled, handing me the steaming mug.

I nodded softly and counted thirteen steps up the winding staircase and looked out for the third door on the left.

I opened the door to see a beige room, there was bed made to perfection, littered with cushions of every shape and size.

A window seat, looking out over the gorgeous city and a Wardrobe In the room. I perched on the bed, pushing the door shut with my hip and coming face to face with a large mirror, I looked at my dark, tired eyes and still weak body.

I looked pretty bad. Couldn't even drink the tea, I placed The mug on a bedside table and ruffled my fringe into a comfier position, waiting.

I could of been an hour, maybe two, until I heard the doorbell ring through the walls.

The knot In my stomach tightened until I could barely breathe and I took a breath listening to the,

"Hello's," and the "I missed you's."

I needed to talk to him, I needed to make him understand he was walking out on too much.

I needed to think about what I was going to say, as I counted the twenty two steps he made up the stairs.

panic.

The door handle moved down, It seemed to go slowly and more painful than I'd Imagined.

I lost every word of my vocabulary and couldn't think about anything...

* * *

**okay, FiNALLY.**

**PLEASE **_REVIEW?_

not getting many at all!

**anyone actually enjoying the story? **

_i'd love to carry on please!_

33


	7. the truth hurts: the lies worse

**Chapter Seven7:** The truth hurts, but the lies worse.

**I want to give you guys the biggest apology in the history of the world.**

i know this took longer than anything: ever.

_my laptop crashed when I wrote this out, four times!_

**coudn't fix cos' i was away from home :(**

BUT _it's okay now!_

**cos I did it :D**

**5th times the charm? **

much love for you guys!

sorry again.

hope you enjoy.

**_review nicely?_**

_thaaaaaaaaanks bambinos, _

_tried to make it a little longer for you guys._

**_x3 x3 x3_**

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

Suddenly the door swung open with a thrust of Chad's hip.

I watched apprehensivly and he stuggled In backwards, dragging his suitcase.

He turned his head to see his pathway and then his eyes looked on mine, growing to the size of plates.

His expression dropped. As well as his case with a thud.

He seemed almost enraged, dissapointed, fed up.

I wasn't concious of how I looked, but I was imagining it was something along the lines of despair.

"Please." He grumbled quietly, releasing an angry breath and running his hand through his perfect hair, reflecting the light from the window.

I swallowed the contents of my throat and placed my hands around my stomach, trying to control the butterflies.

"Don't you know when to give up?" He asked, exlcluding his usual charm.

"I just don't wan't to." I replied quietly, dropping my head of curls to look at my lap.

He walked swiftly over to the window and seat and slumped down.

"Your going to have to." He snapped.

I'd been waiting to tell him how much I'd fallen for him since forever.

"But I can't let you throw It all away," I said sheepishly, feeling the heat creep to my cheeks In the form of blush.

He suddenly seemed desperate, as If I didn't understand something trivial.

"I can't be seen with you,!" He gritted his teeth and spat his words quickly,

"What?" I asked barely, looking up towards him In confusion.

"I'm Hollywood's badboy, the heartbreaker, I'm It!" He exclaimed, standing from his position.

I didn't dare move.

There was a long pause.

"I don't get It," I croaked, holding In my tears with every last bit of strength within me.

"You're just-" He began, tilting his head to one side, searching for his words.

"Average." He choked, turning his head towards the veiw again.

Everything seemed to move slower.

He was the boy that pushed me out of the way of a cheeseball.

He was the boy who jumped on stage In a beard for me.

He was the boy who just told me I was- average.

"I'm sorry," He softly sat at the window, looking out.

I nodded softly, taking a deep breath.

"I just don't," He paused, preparing himself to go In for the kill. "Don't love you." He pierced the silence, he was barely audible. But that was all I needed to split my heart In two.

"Infact I hate you" He added quickly.

I sat blankly, knowing It was good to hear his gorgeous voice but the words were killing me, slowly.

"I get It," I mumbled.

It hurt, a lot and I couldn't take another word.

"Sonny,?" Was called up the stairs cheerfully, I stood up quickly and made for the exit not staying to hear another word.

Everything was aching.

I came to save his career, bring him where he belongs.

And I just had my heart ripped from my chest.

I traced the voice to the kitchen, where Cynthia was balencing a cookbook on her arms as she stirred a pot of sauce.

A Jonas Brothers song was quietly playing on her small radio, and she hummed along before I interrupted her.

"Ah, there you are!" She smiled, placing her book on the black, marble counter.

"I've been thinking, Chaddy Is staying for a while and I know you two get along so well, would you like to stay for the weekend?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm really not sure if thats such a good-" I started kindly, kindly as I could be when everything was hurting so bad, boiling slowly.

"Nonsense, your staying!" She stretched her red lips Into a smile, and clapped her hands together.

I forced a smile In return, panicing.

"All my stuff Is back In Hollywod,!" I frowned, my heart rate settling.

"You're blonde friend Tawni, she dropped this off not too long ago, when I called" She grabbed one of Tawni's pink designer bags from a chair and handed It to me,

"Hope you don't mind," She said softly, as I peered In to see Tawni's clothes.

She never lent out anything.

My heart warmed slightly.

I smiled, feeling completly broken.

She told me to get settled in her second guest room.

"NO!" We heard twenty two thumps decend down the staircase.

Chad appeared, flustered beyond belief.

"SHE'S NOT STAYING HERE!" He bellowed through the house, throwing a typical Chad tantrum.

This would be an eventful week.

Later that eveing, the three of us sat against our will in the living room, the atmosphere so thick that I was almost choking.

Chad threw out a snide comment, every time Cynthia would ask me a question or make conversation.

I thought about it for a while and decided that the best way to do this was to fight fire with fire.

Cynthia said she'd start on dishing up dinner and I offered to help.

Chad scoffed, rolling his eyes.

I scowled at him, as she insisted I headed up to my room and got settled.

I collapsed onto the bed, spilling the contents of Tawni's bag with me.

Clothes, hair products, laptop, phone charger, chewing gum, deodorant.

I was shocked.

How can one girl have all this with her on an avergage day?

I smiled and continued laying on the perfectly ironed sheets for a while, thinking about why he was enjoying hurting me so much.

I spent a long time thinking about the Chad I'd gotten to know so well, and I just couldn't find him here.

I still couldn't understand.

I heard a muffled call for dinner and I checked my appearence was presentable In the mirror as I rubbed my eyes.

I followed the smell of spaghetti to the large dining room,

"Sit down, love," Chad's mother warmly smiled, grabbing three plates and setting them out around the oak table.

My eyes immediatly fixed onto the flat screen, hooked to the wall.

I recognised Tween weekly and realised It was probably still covering the stupid black eye story.

Chad finally appeared at the table and sat down as Cynthia placed the steaming before us.

I thanked her as the atmosphere began to build again.

We ate in silence, excluding questions that Cynthia would ask every now and then, just to receive a nod or a mumble.

I caught attention to the TV as I heard my name.

"This Is a Tween weekly update, the top show getting into all of today's tweenstar's business!" I watched the presenter open the show and I cringed as I appeared onscreen

"Has Sonny Munroe finally met the real heartbreaker badboy Chad Dylan Cooper?" I set down the knife and fork, biting hard on my lip.

"Rumours are flying around the couple are through, after being seen allegedly arguing on a train from LA, earlier today. Witnesses say Sonny begged for her boyfriends forgiveness as their relationship fell apart before the passengers!"

Oh my.

"We also hear she was distraught after Chad walked out on much of his life to escape back home for a while."

I felt as If I was going to explode.

I stared down Into the mess of pasta and tomato on my plate and all I could hear was Chad's steady breathing.

I knew he was feeling exactly like this.

Excluding the heartbreak, of course.

"After the break more on Britney's sold out tour." Finally broke our silence as I snapped back Into reality,

I still kept my head down, where nobody could see me care.

Chad pushed his chair aside, claiming she wasn't hungry.

"Sonny, darling?" I heard In the back of my mind, being drowned by all my thoughts.

I looked up to Chad's mother, not realising I was already crying.

Her blonde hair fell to her shoulders and she tilted her head in sympathy, just like Chad does.

She pulled her chair up next to me, pulling me into a motherly hug.

"He hates me," I sobbed Into her shoulder.

"No, not at all, he can't stop loving someone like you." She assured although I proceeded to cry.

It was just make you feel better talk.

I knew It was all over.

"Too late," I mumbled under my breath and pulled away.

She gave me a small smile,

"Hang In there bambino,"

I left towards my room, bumping into him on the staircase.

"If you know what''s good for you, you'll leave." He snarled

"Is that a threat?" I half smiled, glaring back

"Yes," He said, gritting his teeth in frustration.

He stormed down the last few stairs and shut the front door behind him. He didn't come home for hours.

I'll admit, I was worried but he was being the biggest concieded jerk I'd ever met right noe.

Cynthia kissed me on the forehead as she headed for bed, I stayed on the sofa, watching re-run of medical shows.

You know you've hit rock bottom, when you already know how It's going to end.

Chad returned, early Into the morning.

"Oh, your home." I said flatly, rolling my eyes as he softly shut the door behind him.

He sighed angrily and threw his key down before charging upstairs, cursing.

"I heard that, and no I'm not leaving," I dropped the vicious tone I had been keeping to since dinner and just spoke to him.

"I'm not going to dissapoint your Mom, she's a nice lady" I said plainly.

"Yeah well maybe I don't fucking wan't you near me" He matched my tone, just speaking flatly, expressionlessly.

"Wow, I think I really have met the real Chad Dylan Cooper," I said sadly, shrugging.

He stopped on the stairs, dead still and didn't reply.

I dropped my gaze back to the tv and he sighed, as his phone began to ring.

He jogged up the last few steps and I listened for the door to close as I layed across the brown leather.

It was time to sleep, the sooner this goes: the sooner I can just go home.

I stopped at Chad's door, hearing muffled sobbing, under duvets.

I stopped and leaned against the wall, sighing quietly.

I wish I could just understand.

I got my phone from my room and called my cast member, knowing he'd understand.

"Niko?" I asked, sniffing the contents of my nose up.

"What's up Sonny, You're at Chad's right?" He asked softly, clearly annoyed I was here.

He never did like Chad.

"I wanna come home," I said shakily, knowing It was time to give up on Chad.

Morning hit, more spitefulness, hurting more than ever but as much as it hurt I had to put on the armour and fight back.

I wish I knew why he was crying last night.

"Chad?" I plucked up the courage to even speak his name as I caught glimpse of him passing my room.

I layed across the bed, my laptop open to myspace.

He sighed and looked in my direction, as If he didn't have time to speak to me.

"What?" He replied flatly.

"I er, I," I started to talk, sitting up.

It was time to try.

"Spit it out," He scolded.

"Why?" I asked finally.

"Because i don't have all day." He spat, as If It were obvious.

"No, not that" I replied harshly, forcing my eyes Into a glare.

"Then what Is It?"

"Why are you being 'Red Carpet Chad' Because, he Isn't you" I said softly. "You wouldn't walk out on your acting, your friends, your life."

"How dare you tell me what's not me," His voice was quiet, tired.

"Why can't we just go back to Hollywood and go on like before?" I asked desperatly, realising he was the one.

"Because." He said, falling quiet and leaning against the doorframe.

"There's someone else." He finished with, dropping his blue iris' to the carpet.

"O-Oh"

He hung his head low, looking relieved.

It made me feel sick.

I know It sounded selfish, almost concieded but I thought Chad might of settled down with me.

I could feel my head spinning, my hands clamming up.

I felt physically sick, It was huge.

It completely shattered.

I couldn't understand what he was feeling, I could normally read him but he seemed embarrassed, upset, relieved, almost happy.

I wanted to go home more than ever.

Chad turned on his heel and padded down the staircase.

I stood from the bed and leant against the door frame, watching him open the door and leave.

"Tell my Mom I've gone to meet with-" He began.

"Someone," I interrupted softly, knowing I couldn't hear their name.

I'd just break that one last peice more to send me over the edge.

He turned around, giving me one last look of sorrow.

But a glimmer of strength was hidden in his eyes, like a goodbye.

"Good luck," I said lastly, In a broken voice.

He didn't say anything and closed the door.

I threw my fists against the wall and let out a scream of anger, then I caught a glimpse of myself In the mirror.

I'm still just that little So Random girl, the one you'd never see in a serious relationship.

The one that's not pretty enough, not sexy enough.

The one there to have a laugh with, the one that's never quite good enough, the one that doesn't seem to have any feelings.

**CHAD'S POV**

I closed the door and whacked my head against It, letting the tears escape.

I never meant to hurt Sonny, I never wanted to and I never will.

She'd never understand why I'm doing this.

It's easier now.

Everything she'd said had killed me.

Crying myself to sleep Is a joke.

I realised today, I cannot act.

I cannot look into her eyes and lie, I knew It'd been unconvincing.

I carried on sobbing Into the thick, grey air until my throat burned so bad, I could barely breathe.

This wasn't me.

I didn't wan't to hurt anybody.

Either way she was going to get hurt, I needed to protect her from them.

She needed to be home.

I took a shaky breath and walked on, until my phone began to vibrate In my pocket.

I ansered shakily, knowing the unsaved, unknown number was them.

"This ends tonight, Money. Now."

* * *

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooh?**

**whats going on with chad! :O**

review for next chapter! :)

_hope you liked._

**loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. **

**xox**


	8. Memory Lane: we're here again

**sorry again!**

**thanks for the great responses!**

iknowthisislate.

_alota love_**.**

**ChapterEight8: Memory lane**

_hope you like!_

_please review my lovelys for next chapter!_

* * *

_**CHAD**_

"I-I know, but I don't have it- I"

"Excuses?" He laughed a sick laugh.

"Either we get the money we asked for, or you know what will happen," He was In control of my every move, with just a simple command: he had me.

I was shaking, physically shaking as I stumbled down the road.

"W-where?" I dreaded the answer.

"The underpass by the bus station, 7.30." My stomach overturned as this all suddenly became real.

I sensed a smirk In his voice, I could imagine the sick thoughts In his head right now.

Everything he'd done, everything he'd put my family through.

I took a breather and wandered down the streets, rubbing my hands through my hair.

I felt completely helpless.

I scrolled through the pictures on my phone, tears dropping onto the screen as the image of my Dad portrayed.

"I'm sorry,"

That was directed for everything.

When I stood at the counter of the bank, downtown: It kicked In.

The butterfly's,

The nerves,

The tears,

The fear.

Suddenly everything was falling back towards me, the reasons I left this place.

Why I ran away, to live a dream I knew my dad would of been proud of.

I wondered through town, towards the bus station.

Clambering across the pavements with my hood up, my head down: focused on Sonny.

Fearless, Chad Dylan Cooper was frightened. Maybe living up to my image had taken over, and now I just couldn't do It anymore.

I wanted to be Sonny, I'd never admit that.

I'd always wanted to be that happy go lucky kid, living out their dream with nothing to worry about.

I was tight within the grip of these men.

He was there, underneath.

A shy blonde boy that used to wear socks that didn't match that wanted to be on TV, he's there, somewhere.

**Sonny**

I packed my stuff, more angry than I'd ever been.

I always thought I'd seen something true In Chad.

He obviously didn't care who he hurt to get what he wanted and he's completly self centered.

I fell backwards onto the bed, letting out a breath.

I layed around, doing nothing.

I realised this was It, I'm through with trying for Chad.

He's all about himself and he's gotten bored of me, he's found somebody better.

I was so stupid.

There was a bus leaving for LA at seven fourty five, when It got to twenty past seven, I grabbed my two bags and slipped on my converse, heading for the door.

"Goodbye Chad," I mumbled to myself, taking a last look into the house, before closing the door behind myself.

"It's over."

**CHAD**

I dragged myself down the road, my skin pasty and tingling with fear as I clutched the envelope of money.

I knew my past would catch up with me one of these days.

I knew my perfect life wouldn't last forever.

The teeth bleaching, the convertibles, the girls screaming: for me.

Me?

I never thought I'd ever get where I've come.

I felt like the luckiest guy alive.

But It's all crashed down In front of me, I had nothing.

The sky was almost black and the streets were deserted.

Most of the town was closed for the evening, apart from a few shoddy pubs and chip shops.

I reached the bus station and stopped at the huge building, pulling my fingers through my hair.

"This is It," I whispered,

I slapped on my best confident face, when I hadn't been so nervous In a long, long time.

No matter how much I told myself It'd be okay, It'd all end here.

I knew I was wrong.

They'd keep using me.

Years.

And I could never stop them.

The streets smelled of urine and beer, the buses drove In and out of the inside area, only one or two people, going somewhere desired.

I didn't desire to be here at all.

I walked down towards the desolate, dim lit underpass.

There were a few dull orange lights, brightening the murky, once white walls that were stained and marked with writing.

Piles of glass was pushed towards the walls and empty packets of cigarettes littered the floor.

Everything about the place gave me goosebumps.

The kind of place you'd imagine a small girls innocence would be taken away.

I averted my mind back to the quick exchange as I slowly walked down the underpass, my steps echoing through the tunnel.

I stopped as I saw them.

Three men In dark clothes.

I swallowed my words and felt my heart race.

"Mr Cooper," A small, faded smile rose over the mans face, through his dark stubble.

I stood firmly away,

"Mr Cooper Is my Dad's name," I muttered, my teeth gritted tightly.

I wanted to rip his face apart.

"Ahh yes, knew him well, kid." His voice sent shivers down my spine, I bit the inside of my cheek as I stepped forward.

"Dont you dare talk about him!" I let my voice croak with the tears, as the echo travelled down the tunnel.

A sudden rush fell upon me, I was scared to the point of my stomach aching.

"Grow up, boy: you're dad got us grassed for drugs: he had It coming," Another stepped forward I held my stomach, shivering.

He moved swiftly like a shadow, the killer of my father.

"Now, As I said, do you have It?" The dirty hood of his jumper shadowed his eyes, he reached a hand out.

I scanned my eyes over the image of the three men standing before me In this desolate underpass.

I freaked.

I took a step backwards, I just wanted to breathe, take control.

My arms were grabbed harshly and I was helplessly thrown against the wall, my back stung In pain as I winced.

"Listen and listen good, boy" His dirty hands squeezed my cheekbones, and my salty tears ran down onto his skin.

"Wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious little girlfriend, would we?" He began, a small laugh behind his words.

"You wouldn't dare." I mumbled angry, my voice restricted by his tight grip.

I felt weak. He squeezed tightly and I let out a small whimper of pain as I felt the bones crunch on my jawline.

"We know everything about little miss Sonshine," The smaller one continued,

"It wouldn't take a day to go to LA, and set a knife to her throat."

They all laughed, I was sickened.

"So how about you just, cooperate" He spat viciously,

He removed his hand from my face and I instantly slammed my hand over It, crying out In pain.

"Theres a good lad," He smiled sickly, patting my head.

"I could call the police right now, just one call" I threatened In a whispered tone, "They've been looking for you for years." I forced my eyes Into small slits, not loosing eye contact with the biggest man.

Fear was rushing through my veins, I could of thrown up right now.

"Shut your fucking mouth" He suddenly scremed, shoving his hand over my mouth again as my head smashed against the wall.

I couldn't think or move,

"Now, when I remove my hand, you will silently give me one million dollars that I requested." I sobbed silently as my head throbbed.

"Then, you'll run back to Hollywood and nobody will ever find out about this," He spat. I could smell a strong, overtaking smell of beer from his lips.

I stayed dead still, I didn't even know if my heart was still beating.

I was wishing for another day, Just praying I'd get out of here alive.

Before I knew It, he'd taken his hand away from my mouth, I burst Into deep breath and slammed my eyes shut, seeing a thousand colours swirling together. I held the envelope loosley, my hand shaking fiercely.

I shuddered as someone snatched It away.

I opened my eyes to see my feet, not daring to look up.

"Now kid, keep your lips: sealed" He said slowly, a smile creeping across this rough face.

He placed a finger on my lips, I could feel myself building up.

"Get away from me!" I shouted, I thrusted him backwards, before I could even think to move, He smashed his fist against the side of my head and I fell to the floor, whimpering.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that." Was all I heard over my own pain.

"Hey!"

As much as my body was stinging, I looked up the end of the underpass, There In a dim lighting stood the most amazing girl In the world.

I begged myself that she'd run, run home.

If she was clever enough, she'd get away and never come back here again.

That squeaky shout was enough for them to look over.

"It's her" I heard the small one whisper. I could barely look up at her.

The shame.

She dumped his suitcase and ran over, before stopping.

She just stopped. Froze.

Her eyes had never shown that much fear, She stared straight ahead, looking at nothing.

"Oh I'm sorry, Is this your boyfriend?" The lead one taunted. He kicked my stomach, hard.

I clutched my hands to try and numb the pain.

"Stop!" She screamed, tearing.

The third guy, grabbed Sonny's wrists,

"Turn around and walk away toots, this Is buisness." His lips were almost brushing her cheek.

Suddeny, she was thrown backwards.

I couldn't even move, excutiating pain was overtaking my body.

I watched Sonny calmly take a few steps toward them,

"Don't you dare touch him," She stood strongly, her head held high.

I was silently begging her to just run,

The silence was thick,

Sonny reached for her phone In her pocket and dialled three numbers,

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The smaller man, stepped toward Sonny as she braught the phone to her ear.

"She's calling the feds." The larger man interupted,

He punched her, he punched her hard.

I let out an uncontrollable scream, as I watched the girl I was In love with struggle with all her strength to fight back as they began to beat her.

She had no hope.

She was kicked.

She was punched.

I sobbed and I cried, not knowing If I could bare It any longer.

I tried all my strengh, but I just couldn't move, So I remained on the floor, feeling the blood trickle down my forehead, everything was spinning.

A loud shout echoed through the tunnel as one of them clutched their stomach, stepping backwards.

Everything just, stopped.

Sonny's hands were shaking as she sobbed, a key in one hand, coated In a sticky layer of blood.

"You're sick," She cried,

"Easy money," He smirked, struggling through the pain of his wound.

"Money?"

"We've been blackmailing Chaddy here." The other spoke up, patronisingly.

She stood confused,

"He was good, he payed plenty not to see his precious little girlfriend get hurt."

He spoke as If It were a joke.

Sonny slapped his face.

I'd never seen anything more brave.

She was amazing.

But before I could even fumble on my phone to diall 999, She hit the floor coldly.

Everything had finsihed so fast.

They were gone.

I pulled myself up, my head spinning.

I couldn't stand and suddenly, I emptied the contents of my stomach onto the floor.

Everything blured out of focus, but I stumbled over to Sonny, sprawled on the pavement.

I cried and cried, shaking her shoulders.

Asking her to get up, telling her everything was fine, Her face battered and bruised, stained with blood.

The sound of the sirens echoed In the distance.

I put my arms around her tiny body and layed next to her, almost like we were sleeping but It was so much worse than that.

Everything was fucked up.

"I'm completly In love with everything about you, and I'm sorry" I choked,

My vision was going fuzzy and I felt so tired. But I stayed concious, I needed to be with Sonny.

"So, so sorry."

Her still, cold body lay on the concrete: broken and bruised but I carefully, kept her close to me.

This was everything I didn't want.

Everything I'd tried my hardest to keep from happening for weeks.

I listened to her failing heatbeat, echoing Into the silent streets.

This small town had gone to sleep.

As we were laying, In a pool of both of our blood, running together.

* * *

**is sonny okay? :S  
what happens now? ;D**

**? :) please?**

**lovexox **


	9. I want this to last: I promise It's real

is there many readers left?

_seemed to have lost a few!  
_**please** review to let me know!

thanks thoughhh, :)

**Chapter9NINE: **_i want this to last._

**

* * *

**

**CHAD'S POV**

When I woke, everything was deathly cold silence

I winced as I opened my eyes to a white ceiling before slamming them shut again.

The panic hit when I couldn't move my head.

My throat was burning as my breath flowed through and my head was pounding.

"Sonny," was all I could manage to croak, I could hear shuffling around me.

"It's late darling, you should get some rest." A warm voice filled my ears, one I didn't recognise.

"We've called your mother, she'll be here In the morning." I couldn't move to see her.

I couldn't even be sure where I was. All I wanted was to see Sonny.

How would I ever explain any of this shit?

I spent the night drifting, I was so tired but my thoughts were keeping me awake.

In the morning, My head was throbbing and my face was aching, badly.

I forced open my eyes slowly to see Sonny, her angelic face, her sparkling eyes and her flawless skin, littered with cuts and bruises.

There were stitches udner her eye and dark purple and black marks everywhere.

I instantly felt my stomach drop.

I knew she'd slipped her hand into mine but I could barely feel her touch, I was so numb.

"A-are you okay?" I managed to croak through my dry throat,

"I'm fine, It's not about me, it's you" She replied.

"Sonny, about everything- I," I could only begin before I was interupted.

"Oh my babies!" My mothers voice peirced my words, I wanted to turn my head to see hers but I couldn't, I just couldn't move.

I could only see above and I was scared.

"Mum, It's fine" I reassured,

"No, your're in hospital, just look at yourselves!" She whined, her voice full of fear.

"It's like you've been In a burning house or a war zone!" I could feel the tears In her tone of voice, and I saw Sonny's eyes look sympatheticly towards her.

"Mum, I need to tell you-"

"Guys, are you okay?" Tawni burst Into the room, much like my mother had done.

"Sonny, you look even worse than usual!" Her voice was almost disgusted, this was compassion and consideration from Tawni.

"And Chad?" I heard her voice drop,

"There's blood all over your shirt!" My mom butted In, directing her words to Sonny,

"Seriously, I'm fine: Chad, It's Chad!" She stressed, I heard the sound of desperation in her voice.

"Sonny, what do you know that I don't?" I muttered,

"You're going to need an operation," She said softly, clutching my hand again.

"Your ribs broke, they've caused internal bleeding, " She added, my heart still fluttered. Stupid cute.

"We layed there for at least an hour, the ambulance was lost, you've lost blood," She rambled on, furrowing her brow with confusion

"A lot" Tawni finished off quietly,

I felt what I had left of it rush to my cheeks as the three girls sat around me, silently.

I didn't know how to feel, I just cared about Sonny. What makes me even more crazy about her?

She still faught for me.

Even when I did all those things to her, trying to get her to leave to safety, back In L.A.

Even when I told her I was seeing someone new.

I could never, theres nobody In the world I'd rather be with. Which scared me.

I was Chad Dylan Cooper for christ sake, I'd never been with somebody for this long before.

I looked up and caught eye contact.

She half smiled to me, not knowing what I was thinking about.

Soon, a couple weeks had passed of healing after the operation they gave me.

Marshall did his best to let Sonny be by my bedside every night and every day. And she near enough was.

Some days I felt like jumping out of bed tracking down those sick twisted freaks and kicking the crap out of them.

Other days I felt like just dying in the bed, the pain overwhelmed me.

Seemed like Sonny had given up on me as her boyfriend, I'd screwed It right up.

One evening, I layed alone, the air seemed to stay still In my empty ward room.

"Hey," I slowly turned my head to the door, to find the source of the voice.

"Sonny? Why are you-" There she stood In the most gorgeous black dress and heels, her hair perfectly falling to her lower back.

She looked beautiful, despite all of her scratches, bruises and cuts.

"Happy one month anniversary," She smiled warmly and quietly,

She swiftly walked over and layed down next to me In my bed.

"Oh my gosh, I totally-"

"Forgot?" She finished for me, smirking.

We planned this day exactly a month ago, we said If we made It.

Then we'd have a special night In tonight.

I laughed, watching her throw her phone up towards the ceiling and catching It again.

"Sonny, that night- I," I mumbled, brushing my hair from my eyes.

She didn't answer, so I carried on.

"I'm so sorry, you had to find out," I said almost in a whisper.

"What?" She asked, her voice as fragile as mine sounded.

"I never wanted you to know, I just wanted you to be safe and-" I errupted Into tears, my voice quavering.

"It's okay!" She shushed me, "Please, just don't cry, not tonight." She pleaded, wrapping her arms around me.

I tingled under her touch.

"I tried for weeks to figure out what to do!" I carried on, quickly and desperatly.

"Wait, weeks?"

"I got my first text, that day In the park In the rain from them and I freaked out, I tried to break up with you." I sighed, sitting up to talk.

She furrowed her brow, not getting It.

"Sonny, those men killed my Dad." I'd never spoke about this, I just couldn't. My skin turned Ice cold.

"The police never found them, My Mom searched for weeks, for anything, evidence." Sonny's face was shocked, hurt. I didn't know If I could carry on.

"They threatened If I ever told the police anything, they'd kill the rest of my family." Sonny squeezed my hand, I held my breath tightly, blinking away tears that fell down my face without permission.

"I ran away, I ran to Hollywood when I was fourteen." I hated this.  
"I had to get away from them, before I knew It years had passed, I was making money and I was proud of my new life." I felt a small smile creep onto my face, but It quickly dropped.  
"Then It started again." My teeth stayed firmly pressed together.

"They said they'd been watching me, they wanted money." I was barely audible,

"How much?" She spoke softly, quietly, her hand intwined with mine.

"One million dollars or they said they'd kill," I took a breath, not sure If I could continue.

She looked apprehensive as I caught her eyes, wide open.

"You," I finished, shutting my eyes tightly.

She loosened her grip, and stopped dead still.

"I tried to get you home Sonny, I tried to hard to push you away." I shook my head, knowing I had failed.

"I'm so sorry." I opened my mouth to reply, but she cuaght my lips In a kiss.

My stomach flipped, like every time she looked at me.

"Sonny?

I've realsied something tonight."

She turned her head, a confused expression spreading across her face,

"I want this to last." I felt blush creep to my cheeks, "I promise It's for real."

"You dramatic loser," She smiled.

I couldn't help but laugh, her smile was always contagious.

That night, I spent with the number one person on my list.

Before I dropped Into a much needed sleep, that person In my arms.

* * *

sorry, i know this chapter wasn't the best!

**review it?**

please?

_**xox**_


End file.
